


It's Cold Outside

by Ionaonie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionaonie/pseuds/Ionaonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a rare evening off and it's snowing outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lantean_drift.
> 
> Betaed by Lavvyan.
> 
> Set somewhere in the earlier seasons.

Arthur watched as Merlin stoked the fire, the light playing along one side of his face. It was dusk and Arthur was experiencing a rare evening where he didn’t have to do anything. There was no banquet, his father wasn’t demanding his presence for matters of state and Morgana was thankfully leaving him alone. He was slouched in his chair, not having to perform for anyone and he could feel the tension seeping out of him.

He had ordered Merlin to leave the light down low, so he had only lit a couple of candles and the fire. Merlin was being rather surprisingly sensitive to Arthur’s desire for silence and wasn’t chattering away like he usually did as he pottered around Arthur’s room. Arthur liked the quiet companionship that existed between them, especially in his room, where the master/servant dynamic faded into complete insignificance. Although, to be honest, Merlin didn’t pay that much attention to the servant thing, even when outside of Arthur’s room.

Arthur could feel a small smile playing about his lips, as Merlin tripped over his feet a little, trying to walk quietly.

‘Merlin.’

Merlin looked up, as if surprised that Arthur had broken the silence. ‘Yes, Arthur?’

‘You don’t have to tiptoe around the place, you know. Just don’t walk into the table and knock everything off it.’

‘You know, I only did that once.’

Arthur raised an eyebrow. ‘When I was fast asleep,’ he reminded Merlin.

Merlin sighed a long suffering sigh and Arthur nearly smiled. ‘Don’t you think you’ve punished me enough for that?’

‘I don’t think there is such a thing as punishing a manservant too much for waking his master and prince from a good night’s sleep,’ he said thoughtfully.

Merlin snorted, but other than that, he didn’t say anything.

‘Merlin.’

‘Yes, Arthur?’

He gestured towards the chair that Merlin had moved next to Arthur’s while he cleaned and not bothered to put back yet. ‘Sit down, will you.’

‘Umm.’

‘Merlin, sit down,’ he said wearily. He didn’t want Merlin to leave – not that he’d ever admit that – but he just wanted...well, he wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted. Merlin made him want things he’d never thought about before. Like the type of friendship where you were accepted for who you were and not what you were. At this moment he just wanted to be in Merlin’s company and for there to be no complications.

‘You’re brooding,’ announced Merlin as he finally sat down.

Arthur scowled. ‘No I’m not.’

‘So what would you call it?’ asked Merlin. He sunk into the chair, curled his legs under him, resting his toes against the side of Arthur’s chair. Arthur had to hold his legs very still to stop himself from pressing his leg against Merlin’s foot.

‘Thinking.’

A mischievous grin graced Merlin’s face and Arthur groaned. ‘Be careful, you don’t want to break anything.’

‘Even hitting you is too much trouble, tonight.’ He was going for imperious but suspected he sounded far too content for Merlin to take him seriously, if the half smile Merlin gave him was any indication.

‘It’s nice, isn’t it?’ asked Merlin softly.

‘What?’ asked Arthur, resting his head against the back of his chair, and closing his eyes.

‘Having an evening off.’

Arthur just grunted.

‘Oh, come on,’ cajoled Merlin, the grin in his voice obvious. ‘You can’t tell me that you aren’t enjoying not having to do anything this evening.’

Arthur felt so relaxed he couldn’t stop the smile he knew was spreading over his face. ‘Fine. It’s possible that I’m not entirely unhappy at the idea of having a night off.’

Merlin shifted slightly and his toes slid under Arthur’s thigh, making Arthur shiver before he got himself back under control. Merlin’s elbow was propped up on the chair and he was resting his cheek on his hand. He looked quite adorable, truth be told. His eyes were drooping and he looked as content as Arthur felt.

Arthur opened his eyes just enough to be able to watch Merlin. ‘You know, I’m sure there are rules about you looking so comfortable in my rooms,’ he teased.

Merlin grinned back at him. ‘Oh, but sire, I’m only obeying orders; you told me to sit down.’

Arthur chuckled. ‘I’ll deny it to my dying day.’

‘You know, I should be going. It’s getting late.’ Merlin didn’t look like he wanted to leave and if anything, he worked his toes in further under Arthur’s thighs.

Arthur glanced out of the window. The snow was still falling heavily. ‘If you leave now, Gaius will think a snowman monster is trying to attack him.’

Merlin snorted. ‘You know, seeing that would almost be worth getting cold and wet for.’

Arthur raised an eyebrow. ‘Really?’

Merlin dug his toes into Arthur’s thigh. ‘I said ‘almost’, you idiot. I don’t actually want to go out in that weather.’

‘Well then, I suppose you’ll be staying here with me for a while.’ Arthur was trying to be casual about it, but judging by the way Merlin’s eyes softened, he missed it by several leagues.

Merlin ducked his head and smiled shyly. ‘Yeah, I guess I am.’

Arthur leaned over to pick up a goblet of water and handed it to Merlin. He then picked up his own goblet of wine.

‘Why do you get wine and I get water?’ asked Merlin.

Arthur just looked at him until Merlin had the good sense to look slightly sheepish. ‘Okay, stupid question, forget I said anything.’

The last time he and Merlin had shared a drink in Arthur’s chambers, Arthur had ended up walking a rather inebriated Merlin back to Gaius’s quarters. He didn’t intend to do that again, especially not in the snow.

‘Do I ever forget any of the stupid things you say, Merlin?’

‘But since, according to you, I say so many of them, you should surely forget some of them.’

Arthur cocked his head to one side, pretending to consider Merlin’s words. ‘No, I don’t believe I ever will forget any of them. It’s far too amusing tormenting you.’

‘Remind me why I voluntarily spend time with you?’ muttered Merlin, but he was smiling and Arthur couldn’t help but smile back.


End file.
